Resurrection
by Yogi Fangirl
Summary: Before Deidara Died he had a secret girlfriend from the village of Snow. years later Yuki can't bring her self to live with out Deidara and goes off to study some forbidden Jutsu leaving behind her two kids. now that shes learned it Yuki is now in the villege of leaf bringing back people back to life only problem is can she use the Jutsu again after using it once on Neji.
1. Chapter 1

Resurrection

The new Ninja Tournaments are about to begin me and my older twin brother are on our way to the leaf village, my brother wants to get revenge on the person that killed our father once he becomes a full time Ninja. We were both raised by our mother up in till we were six years old till one day she disappeared from our home village Iwagakure. No one has seen her since.

"Can't this thing go any faster Dida hm... where going to miss the opening cenomony at this rate I should of used one of my Ice birds rather than your slow clay one" the blond crosses his arms his hair is long and tied back similar to how his father had his hair while growing up.

"We won't be late you really should be more patient. Besides my art is an explosion compeared to your ice art" the blond girl yells back, her hair was in two pig tails her fringe covered her left eye

"I think the both of you should stop fighting your both 15 years old and Deidara Jr You really have to give up on this revenge it's only going to cause you trouble, besides Sasuke didn't kill your father so get that out of your head, you are here only for the exams" Kurotsuchi hits the blond

"Besides we are almost at the village so I want you both to be on your best behavior "the twins both nod and glare at each other almost like they were having a steering competition.

"Still I want my revenge if it wasn't for that guy Sasuke, we'd still have parents, we would know our father, and our mother would of never of disappeared" The blond male sits down on the clay bird

"I know Dei if that fight never happened maybe we would have had parents, either way once I pass my Ninja test I'll go and search for our mother" the blond girl winks at her brother.

Inside the leaf Village a girl with pink hair and brown eyes watches from a far inside the cemetery watching Hinata and her daughter place down some sun flowers on Neji's grave. After the two left the pink haired girl rushes over while checking no one else was around. "I hope this works, I'm sorry for testing this on who ever lies here, but I have to see if I've succeeded in learning this new ninjutsu. This time I know for sure this will bring people back to life I just know it "the pink haired girl takes out a few crystals and places them down on Neji's grave and starts to do her chants and hand movements.

After a few hours banging and other sounds could be heard from underground "Did the resurrection work?" the pinkette looks around while gathering her crystals she felt the ground start to shake, so she dashes towards the tree while jumping up and watches as the ground crumbles, moments as the smoke cleared an older teen stands there un scratched and his body looked real.

Neji looks down at his hands and then at his grave "How is this possible, am I alive, why was I underground, I can't remember anything apart from fighting in the fourth war"

The pink haired girl jumps from the tree and goes up to Neji, she examines his eyes seeing if the whites are black or not. "There white but I have to make sure the jutsu worked"

"Who are you, why am I here, and what are you doing to me" Neji yells as the girl casts another Jutsu on him this time it was a medical type "Your alive it really worked" the pinkette stops what she's doing and starts to cough up a bit of blood

"Miss are you ok!" Neji catches the pinkette before she hit the ground.

"I'll be fine it's part of the side effect when I use the resurrection spell" the girl coughs again "My name is Yuki I'm originally from the village of snow but I lived in Iwagakure for six years then I left to study healing and resurrection Jutsu as I wanted to be with the one I love again"

Neji picks the pinkette up "Then why did you use it on me your power, its clear this Jutsu may kill you the next time you use it. You're not well Yuki there must be another way for you to see him again"

"I saw two girls visiting your grave earlier one of them seemed to really miss you a lot so I had to test out the new jutsu on you first, I thought those girls would be happy to be reunited with you, besides I still need to find the place where my lover died, he never had a proper burial as he..." the pinkette coughs up some more blood

"I'm taking you to see a doctor you just need to rest up, try and not talk for now" Neji notices the sunflowers scatted on the ground and picks one up and smiles "Thank you Yuki for giving me this second chance" Neji walks out the graveyard to look for a hospital.

As Neji walks thru town Ino see's the teen pass the flower shop "It can't be, why's Neji walking around town with a girl in his arms but it can't possibly be Neji right... "

Other towns people watch the teen walk past almost like they saw a ghost.

To be continued

Might be a few mistakes I haven't seen all of naruto yet. But I wanted to get my idea out there Chapter 2 a sneak peak at Yuki's past and Neji will be reunited and chance he may not be too happy at how things have gone


	2. Chapter 2

Resurrection

Chapter 2

At the hospital Sakura stands at the desk waiting for any patients who need help before she finishes for the day to go and watch the opening ceremony for the new ninja tournament. The pinkette looks at the clock on the wall and lets out a small sigh.

"Sakura I need help!" Neji runs up to the desk, Sakura rubs her eyes and nips her skin to see if she was dreaming, but what she was seeing now couldn't be possible right. Why was Neji standing in front of her, he still had the appearance of an eighteen year old.

"Neji is that really you, is this Kabuto's doing or is this some kind of trick" the pinkette examines the teen using her chakra "Your real, but how Neji"

"There's no time I'll explain later but this girl needs help, she started coughing up blood after using the resurrection jutsu" Neji looks down at the girl in his arms

"Right bring her this way, what's her name" Sakura looks at the girl and then turns to the door.

"Her name is Yuki, I'm unsure on her last name" the teen follows Sakura threw the hospital

"Yuki I thought so...this girl I wasn't sure at first but it's defiantly my cousin from the village of snow, she disappeared sixteen years ago I only meet her the once when we were five but I had no idea she was still alive" Sakura opens the door to one of the rooms Tsunade was in.

"I didn't know you had a cousin Sakura" Neji walks in and places Yuki down on the bed

"Not many people do" the pinkette smiles and goes over to Yuki and examines her to see what damage is done to her body

"Neji Hyuuga, is that really you?" the older blond haired women goes over to the teen and checks him out by nipping him and pulling at his hair

"HEY LADY TSUNADE OF COURSE I'M REAL STOP PULLING AT MY HAIR" Neji backs away from the older women

"That's one powerful jutsu that's been used on you, you are real right and not someone playing a trick on us" the blond stares at the teen

"He's the real thing I did a quick test on him at the desk, but any ways Lady Tsunade we need to get this girl urgent help the Jutsu she used on Neji has caused some organ damage in her body, in fact she's very lucky to be even alive still" Sakura picks up a clip board writing down the damage that needs seen too.

"So she used a forbidden Jutsu on Neji, but why did she do it, what do we need to do Sakura" Tsunade goes over to the two pinkettes.

"well one of her kidneys has failed the other is on the urge of failing and her heart is in very bad condition it's fifty percent chance we can save her, but if she uses that jutsu again it could kill her" Sakura puts the clip board down and starts to use the healing Jutsu on her cousin "It will take more than one person to heal her so I'll be needing help Lady Tsunade"

"Neji Stay here it's best if you lay low for awhile it will come to a shock to the others if they knew about you being alive again" the blond haired women starts to use her healing Jutsu on Yuki the same as Sakura.

"Yeah I guess you're right, besides it seems everyone's different in away like they've all grown up but I haven't... "Neji clutches his hands into fists "I don't understand it either but Yuki said she needed to test out the Jutsu to see if it worked before she went on a long Journey to find where her boyfriend had died as he never had a proper burial, she decided to use it on me first because she saw people placing down sunflowers down on my grave" the teen takes the sun flower out from his pocket.

"Ah that would have been Hinata and Himawari they visit your grave everyday" Sakura smiles while still healing Yuki.

"Himawari, who is she may I ask?" Neji looks at the sunflower.

"You'll find out for now we need to remain quite this is going to take awhile to do" Tsunade lets out a sigh.

Outside the village Dei jumps from his sisters clay bird and does some hand signs "Dei what are you doing get back here now" the blond haired girl yells.

"No way, where almost there besides it looks weird going into the village on a clay bird, Summon Jutsu"

A medium sized white wolf appears and the blond hops onto its back "Off to the leaf village Scar" the wolf runs on a head towards the village. Kurotsuchi sweat drops as she watches as the male blond goes off.

"He's turning into his father, that brat wait till I get my hands on him" Kurotsuchi raises her fist in anger

"He's so impationent guess I better cover these nasty things up, why did I have to be the one to inherit these hands" the blond starts pulls some bandages out from her pocket and wraps it around her left hand to hide the mouth on her palms and then does the same again on her right hand. "There all done, I wonder what the leaf village is like"

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Resurrection

Chapter 3

Flash Back

Yuki first saw the blond a while back when Sasori was still Deidara's Partner the puppeteer carried the blond on his back after he'd fainted after being out in the blizzard, Sasori wasn't in the best of mood after seeing the blond collapse after catching a high fever, he never liked waiting what annoyed him more was that the mission was now a fail.

They arrive to a house outside of the village of snow, a girl with pink hair walks out taking a bag out to put in the bin Sasori walks over to her still carrying Deidara on his back, the pinkette turns to go back in the house only the face a puppet and the young blond on his back"

"Can I help you sir, you know you should be in doors at this time as there's a blizzard out here" The pinkette walks towards the house while being followed "We need some where to stay, this brat collapsed a few hours ago" The pinkette looks at them and lets out a small sigh "I guess you can stay here, come on in I'll attend to your friend" the pinkette enters her home "He isn't my friend, he's nothing more than a comrade" Sasori enters the house as Yuki closes the door, the red haired exits from his puppet to get Deidara down. The pinkettes jaw almost drops not expecting there was some inside that thing.

"Where do you want him, I don't like to be kept waiting" the red haired glares at the pinkette, "Ah right this way" Yuki leads Sasori to her bedroom, the red head places the blond down on the bed "what a brat, he better be well in the morning" Sasori sits in a chair by the window as Yuki examines Deidara with her chakra "I thought so, it appears your friend has a very high fever he needs to get plenty of rest, my names Yuki what do I call you guys"

"Oh I'm Sasori and the Brat is Deidara, I should have known the brat would get sick" the red head grumbles and looks out the window "I'll go and get some medicine I'll be right back"

The pinkette exits the room Sasori continues looking out the window "This is such a pain, why did the brat have to get sick at a time like this" the blond slowly opens his blue eyes as he scans the room "Where am I Sasori my man" the blond coughs into his hand, "Where staying at some girls house till you get well, your such a nuisance brat" the red head turns to face the blond lying in bed.

"It's not my fault Sasori my man hm" the blond coughs again "Is it me or is it hot in here hm" the pinkette walks in with some soup, water and medicine on a tray and places it down on Deidara's knee "I see your awake Deidara, feel free to help yourself" Deidara sits up his head felt dizzy with his high fever "Why are you helping me hm? Don't you know I work for the Akatsuki? I've killed millions you know hm"

"I don't care if you're bad all I care about is that you get better, it's my job to make you get well again even if I am still training to become a medical ninja, your friend told me your name since you asked" Yuki hands the blond the medicine "Now take it and eat up the soup I made earlier before you guys arrived"

"I think you're crazy for helping someone you don't know, whatever hm, What's your name girl" the blond takes the medicine from the pinkette and drinks it "My name is Yuki, I'll go and get some extra pillows and blankets for your friend, looks you will be staying here for awhile" the pinkette walks out the room.

"Just accept it brat, there's actually someone who will look after you. Everyone else would just ignore us, maybe even fight against us, so shut up and do as she says and eat that soup I need you to get better fast so we can continue the mission" the red head lets out an angry sigh at the blond.

"fine, hm" the blond grabs a hold of the spoon and eats the soap he was given, once finished he lies back down just as the pinkette returns with blankets and pillows "It isn't much but it should do for now Sasori" Yuki places the blanket and pillows down on the floor and then turns to the blond to see he finished the soup and goes over to pick the tray up

"Thanks for the soup yeah, I still don't get it why your helping me hm" the blond blinks while turning his head to look at the pinkette "I have to admit I really enjoyed it, the soup I mean hm"

The pinkette smiles at the blond "I guess it's because I have such a soft spot for men with long blond hair" the pinkette giggles, Deidara raises an eyebrow at the pinkettes comment "I'm joking Deidara well sort of but I just like to help others out and it's my dream to be able to heal and make other better, even if there bad"

"I see hm, so you like guys with long blond hair, hate to say it but I love only one thing and that's Art hm" the blond smirks at the pinkette "Eh wait I didn't mean it like that, um well its more that I have a soft spot for them not that I'd fall in love with one a first sight or anything" the pinkette turns away from the blond her face felt like it was heating up from embarrassment.

Deidara laughs causing him to couch again "Yuki I think I like you, you seem fun yeah" the blond turns to look up at the ceiling and closes his blue eyes "I guess you like me because you like to tease me" the pinkette sweat drops "Maybe, now can you hush I want to sleep"

Yuki turns to Sasori before leaving the room "do you want anything Sasori" the red haired shakes his head "I should be fine I don't need food or water like the brat" the pinkette exits the room leaving the two Akatsuki's alone to rest.

End of flash back

The pinkette opens her brown eyes only to see she's in side a room and Neji was in a seat next to her, all she could remember was, was that she used the resurrection jutsu on Neji after that it was all a blank to her, Yuki sits up in the bed and turns to look at the sleeping teen she couldn't help but wonder how long she had been sleeping.

The pinkette nudges Neji for him to wake up, the teen opens his Lavender eyes "Yuki your awake" the pinkette nods "How long have I been sleeping?" Neji looks at the pinkette "It's been two days but you should remain here and get some rest still, using that jutsu of yours on me almost had you killed"

"Sorry I worried you, to be honest I don't really care what happens to me anymore, I have no one, I lost connection with my kids and the person I loved goes and kills himself" tears start to run down the pinkettes cheeks and she clutches at the blanket "Wait you have kids Yuki... what happened, you can tell me" Neji grabs some tissue from the bed side table and hands it to the pinkette.

"You see I left them which was only meant to be for a couple of weeks I was going to take them with me but at that time my son Dei kept getting sick and I just couldn't separate him from his sister Dida so I left them with Kurotsuchi, I just couldn't take them to the land of snow with me, but then my training turned into years that's how I learned about curing poisons and the resurrection spell even through there's a high price in using it, I was told I could use it if lucky three times but doesn't look like I can if it's already tried to kill me, I was originally going to use it on my boyfriend but he was never buried like most people as he blew himself up, the jutsu can only work if there's a body even in a grave" Yuki takes the tissue from Neji and blows her nose as she cries.

From listening to Yuki's words it all kind of made scenes now he also got bit of an idea who this boyfriend of hers was and was hoping he was wrong "Yuki I could be wrong but from what you just said there's only person I heard that blew himself up, by any chance was your boyfriend Deidara from the Akatsuki"

The pinkette gasps and looks at Neji "Wait you knew him, Deidara" Neji nods "A little I caught him hiding and I got into a small fight with him, he was strong for someone who had lost his arms at the time, I'm surprised that he's actually loved someone other than art"

"Yeah I remember him showing me his arms he had them reattached and came to me asking me to heal them fully but of course I couldn't as I didn't learn that far into medical jutsu that was also when he confessed his feelings to me after that I saw him two more times before he died" the pinkette breaks down again Neji puts an arm around her and pulls her into a hug

Meanwhile

Over in the Sound village a guy with long curly black hair and white skin as snow sits by a giant crystal praying to it moments later many of the ninja that died over the years appeared around him "My wish has come true, my new army to attack the leaf and to gather the four beast gods to summon the golden dragon" the black haired male walks over to a man with long white hair and uses a ninjutsu he starts to examine Jiraya "It appears it's worked, the resurrection crystal worked your alive, all of you, and if you don't work for me I can send you all back where you all came from by killing you again with my own hands"

Jiraya raises an eye brow at the black haired man "being given this second chance I will do what I can, what do we call you" Jiraya hated to admit it but he had no intention of working for this guy but he's going to use the opportunity anyways to warn the leaf of any plans.

"The name is Xellos now Deidara, Sasori and Toby you go to the leaf village you're to find Genbu and Suzaku who I believe there holders are currently at, Itachi, Haku Jiraiya you may follow them to find info on Senyuu and Byakko, the rest of you are my back up Hiden your to guard outside this cave with the other Akatsuki"

Deidara summons a couple of his clay birds "Ok master Xellos we shall gather all of them for you hm, you did give us a second chance at life after all yeah"

Xellos hands everyone a scroll with the lists of beast names and some of the holders, the blond opens his scroll and his blue eyes widen "Deidara Jr also known as Dei, who the hell is Deidara Jr" Deidara looks from the scroll.

"He's some teenager from the rock village, he holds the spirit of Genbu one of his parent has been said to be from the snow village which may explain why the beast was sealed inside the boy, the other beast is that of Suzaku her name is not known but she's the daughter of the kazekage who once held the one tail with in him, there's no clue of where senyuu and byakko are, which is why you all need to search every village for them" Xellos turns away from his new army while taking a seat in his throne.

"Hm well I'm defiantly interested in this Deidara Jr hm, I am going to blow this kid up for having the same name as me yeah" Deidara jumps onto his clay bird with Tobi and Sasori and leaves for the leaf. "Hey Senpai is there a picture of Jr, maybe he's related to you like a lost brother or something" Deidara glares at the orange masked man "No there isn't, it just says he's the holder of Genbu and his ninjutsu is ice"

"that's a shame senpai, hey what if he's your son, I mean you did have a thing for that girl right" Tobi smirks behind his mask "SHUT UP TOBI IT'S NOT POSSIBLE I'M NINETEEN HOW CAN I HAVE A KID THAT IS A FEW YEARS YOUNGER THEN ME?, NOW SHUT UP BEFORE I BLOW YOU UP HM" Sasori lets out an annoyed grumble "how about you both shut up, Deidara I think you've forgotten we were dead at one point and it's been years since then I mean look my body isn't even made of wood anymore and looking from up here everything seems different " Deidara looks down as they fly past the sound village "Now that you mention it, the town does look like it's evolved or something hm"

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Resurrection

Chapter 4

A few days later before the exams started Dida nudges her younger twin trying to wake him up, they've been staying in a hotel for a few nights after their travels, Dida glares at Dei and starts to shake him awake. "WAKE UP I WANT TO CHECK THE LEAF VILLEGE OUT YOU'VE BEEN ALSEEP AND LAZING AROUND IN THIS HOTEL ROOM FOR DAYS, I WANT OUT" the blond continues shaking the other.

Dei opens his blue eyes while Yawning "Listen we travelled along way and I'm still exhausted hm" the blond glares at his twin while slowly pushing her off him "Why not go with Aunt Kurotsuchi" Dei Yawns again

"She can't ok she's been meeting with the villages Hokage, and I won't go on my own" Dida stares at her twin with her brown eyes and puts her hand into a clay pouch she carry's around "If not then I'll have to blow you up to get you out of bed" the male twin's face turns pale as his sister takes out a tiny clay spider out her pouch "Ok, Ok hm, I'll get up and we can go and look around the stupid leaf hm"

Over at the Hospital Yuki sits in bed making something out of clay that was given to her she often made things as a hobby, Neji sits by her reading he was getting pretty angry having to lay low in the hospital and not being allowed to leave till things have been confirmed to everyone in the village without any panic as the people will think Kabuto is on the move again with bring people back and Neji being one of them.

Sakura walks in followed by a girl around the age of Twelve she has black hair and black eyes, Neji looks at the new face he's never seen or meet before, she resembled Sasuke but she can't possibly be related to him right. Neji clears his throat "I see you brought a new friend Sakura, what's her name?"

Sakura giggles and goes over putting food down for Yuki "That's right you didn't know did you Neji, I'll let her introduce herself to you I just need to check Yuki's wounds" Sakura activates her Chakra to examine the other pinkette "Thanks for bringing me the clay the other day Sakura" Yuki stops what she's doing so Sakura could Check her over "It's no problem your my cousin and Patient after all"

Neji looks over at the black haired girl "I'm Neji Hyuuga what may I call you miss" the older teen smiles while holding his hand "My name is Sarada Uchiha, Sakura is my mother and Sasuke is my father, my dream is to become the next Hokage" Sarada takes Neji's hand and shakes it "It's a pleasure to meet you Sarada, you sound a lot like Naruto did when he was your age" Neji turns to Sakura "I didn't know you and Sasuke got married Sakura?"

The pinkette blushes "There's a lot you don't know still, I should be seeing Naruto later so we can discuses about how we are going to tell the village about you Neji, with him now being Hokage he's very busy and hard to contact at times, its why it's taking so long, so You'll have to be Patient a little bit longer" Sakura stops what she's doing "Looks like your healing pretty well Yuki, if your well enough in a few days you should come and watch the exams for new ninja"

Yuki looks down "I don't know I mean I want to return to Iwagakure I was heading there originally when I dropped by here I need to find my kids Dei and Dida so I can start and be a better mother to them"

"Dei and Dida are here" Kurotsuchi walks in followed by Naruto who got word off Tsunade about Neji being in the hospital "They were still sleeping when I left them at the hotel, where have you been all these years Yuki" Kurotsuchi sits on the side of Yuki's Bed "It's a long story but I'll tell you it started off with"

Naruto looks at Neji up and down "So Granny Tsunade was right Neji is really here?" the blond turns to the pinkette "Are you sure Sakura that he's real, is he really the real Neji"

Neji glares at the now grown up Naruto "Hang on you've grown up too, why am I the only one still in this teenage body this is just madness" the teen yells as Sakura nods her head "I've done a few tests on him and he's one hundred percent alive Naruto, Yuki used a similar jutsu on Neji that Granny Chyo used on Gaara that time"

Naruto looks at Neji again while thinking "Well I could get it broad casted so there's no panic and it will be a lot quicker to spread the word, I can't wait to tell Hinata and the kids, Neji you no longer have to stay here you can come back and stay at my house" the blond grins while grabbing the teen while dashing out the hospital room "Wait kids what! Hinata has kids... don't tell me you married my COUSIN!"

"I sure did Neji, I know it's going to be a shock to you but she's happy I swear" The teen remains speechless he couldn't believe that over the years when he was buried in the ground he missed everything, Hinata's wedding, her children being born, but there was something more that had him bothered and that was his child hood crush Tenten had she married and moved on like the others did, the thought of Tenten being with another man made his heartache in his chest.

"So yeah that's the story..." Tears fall from the pinkettes brown eyes "So you didn't expect your training to take so long in the snow village, it does make a lot of sense now, Dei still gets sick easily but I don't think your medical Jutsu will be much help for him, we recently learned that Genbu was sealed in him the beast god of Winter, so his high fevers could be linked to that"

Yuki's eyes widen "I knew he had Genbu sealed in him, the worst part is that I wasn't even asked for permission. I never wanted Genbu sealed in him but the Elders of the snow village after I had given birth they took Dei away I thought that maybe something was wrong but after a few hours later he was returned to me but he had this weird character name on his side like he was give a tattoo. That's when I was told he was the new holder of Genbu... that's when I left to life in Iwagakure so my kids could live where there father grew up"

Kurotsuchi pulls the pinkette into a hug "I think big brother Deidara would have been proud to know he had two beautiful kids, Dei is a spiting double of his father apart from their attacks" Yuki smiles a little "I need to see them please Kurotsuchi can you bring them over later"

Kurotsuchi gets up and smiles "Sure, I think they will be both happy knowing your here, Sakura please take good care of her for me, she's a lot like a sister that I never got to have" Sakura gives the black haired women a thumbs up "you can count on me, besides she's my cousin from my mother's side of the family, her brother married a women in the land of snow, that's how where related"

Kurotsuchi smiles and goes to get the twins from the hotel. In town Deidara, Sasori and Tobi have hidden their Akatsuki cloaks in side of one of Sasori's puppets to avoid any attention from the people of the leaf "Hey Deidara lets go to that Dango shop, Tobi is a good boy" the blond glares at the orange masked man and turns to Sasori "We may as well we haven't eaten since we were brought back, its weird that I'm feeling hungry" the red haired rubs at his grumbling belly "It will be your last body wasn't human remember hm, but fine then" Deidara lets out and angry sigh as the three enter the dango shop.

Dei and Dida are also inside the dango shop sitting by a window Dida stuffs her face with Dango's as Dei sits drinking coffee "You're going to get fat you know hm" the blond girl pops another dango in her mouth "I don't care the leaf village have amazing dango's" the other blond twin sweat drops while picking his cup up "Don't blame me if you get sick later hm"

Over at the counter Deidara orders Dango's for Tobi and a meal for him and Sasori. Tobi plops himself down at a table with Sasori next to the twins "Tobi is a good boy right Mr Sasori" Tobi bounces on his chair like a three year old "Just Shut up before you become one of my new puppets" the red haired growls

"Hey, hey you like dango's too my names Tobi" the orange masked man looks at Dida "Um yeah there my favourite..." the blond picks another dango up she didn't want to be rude to the other boy but she thought he looked pretty creepy hiding his face being that orange mask.

Dei glares at Tobi "how about you just leave my sister alone you orange face freak hm" the male blond takes a sip of his coffee "But, But Tobi is being a good boy, Tobi is just trying to be nice, you hurt Tobi's feelings" the masked man hugs onto Deidara crying while the blond placed the tray down "Senpai that boy that looks like you just called me a freak, Tobi isn't a freak, Tobi is a good boy"

"Get off me you fool and grow up, I got you your damn dango's hm" Deidara sits down and notices the twins and looks at the younger boy the Tobi just claimed looked like him "That's weird, that boy... Tobi is right, he does look like me yeah.." Sasori looks at Deidara while getting his food from the tray "I guess he does but we have our mission to do we have no time to discuses about your double, I have to admit the girl is pretty cute"

Dei over hears the other three "just keep your hands off my sister, you guys are weird hm" the younger blond puts his coffee down "who the heck are you anyways and why does that guy look like me, its freaking me out" Dei points at Deidara.

"Did your parents ever tell you pointing is rude brat hm, if you must know we are from the Akatsuki yeah" Sasori whacks Deidara across the head "Deidara we can't go telling them that everyone knows of the Akatsuki and if they knew we have returned our mission will become a fail" the blond rubs his head from being hit "You didn't have to hit me Sasori my man"

Dida looks up at the three men after finishing her dango's "Our mother disappeared and our father died so we didn't really have parents right little brother" Dei ignores his sister his ears rang a little from hearing the names Akatsuki, Deidara, but it can't be possible right, Dei gets up going over to Deidara.

"What is it now brat hm "Deidara get up from his seat while putting his hands into his clay pouches ready to attack the other blond "Question, do you know a women named Yuki she used to live in the Village of snow" Dei watches and waits for Deidara's answer. The other blond couldn't help but wonder why this kid knew Yuki and what kind of connections did he have with her.

"Oh Yuki I remember her she was Deidara's girlfriend, right senpai" the orange masked man waves his arms in the air "Shut up Tobi this is between me and him hm! How do you know my girlfriend kid?"

Dida buts in and pushes her twin to the side "Yuki is our mother, but if your her boyfriend and your name's Deidara. Not only that you look like my brother so it must be true" the blond girl starts to remove the bandages on her hands and shows Deidara the mouths on her palms. Sasori and Tobi's eyes widen with shock.

Deidara's jaw drops how's this even possible, they couldn't possibly be his kids right? "You sure Yuki is your mother kid I mean how long has it been hm" Dei looks at Deidara "You have no idea do you it's been 15 years since our father died he was in the Akatsuki and he decided to blow himself. I think you know we are your kids that's if you really are Deidara of the Akatsuki hm"

Deidara remains gob smacked "Wow senpai how would of thought , what do we call you, you see we are on a important mission right now" Tobi grabs a hold of the twins hands "This is so annoying" Sasori continues eating.

"My names Dida but how are you even alive?" the blond girl looks at the three men "our new master brought us back to life but if we don't do as we are told he said he'd kill us with him own hands Tobi doesn't want to die again"

"It makes scene hm... my name is Deidara Jr but people call me Dei" Deidara's blue eyes widen of all people his son is one of the people he was sent out to capture, the blond wasn't sure what he was going to do but he needed to think this over if he's willing to sacrifice his own flesh and blood.

Kurotsuchi walks in "There you are I've been looking all over for you both I got some good news for you both... huh big brother Deidara but how you're so post to be dead"

Deidara turns to Sasori and Tobi "Let's get going we need to talk in private guys hm, Kurotsuchi they will tell you everything yeah..." the blond walks past the three with Sasori and Tobi "Bye Dida and Dei, Tobi wants to hang out with you all again"

"The masked man is annoying hm" Dei cross his arms "Aunt Kurotsuchi, someone brought the Akatsuki back to life but that orange mask man said something about if they fail at their new mission they will be killed again" Tears start to fill up in Dida's brown eyes "I don't want my daddy to die again" Kurotsuchi pulls the blond girl into a hug "I won't allow it, we will work something out Dida, for now I found your mother she's in hospital but she should be out in a few days"

Dida wipes the tears from her eyes "Please take me to her" Dei nods "Yeah I think we should talk to her about this and the Hokage of this town.

Outside the village

"Sasori I can't do it I just can't' go ahead with this mission any more yeah" Deidara punches the tree he just couldn't go ahead with it why of all kids did his son have to be the one to be the holder of Genbu

"Deidara how about you and Tobi look for Suzaku leave the rest to me to come up with something" Sasori pulls out a scroll and paints down a message on it for back up

"Ok but don't do anything to my son there must be another way for us to get Genbu without him being killed hm" Deidara turns to go back into the village with Tobi.

"Like I said leave it to me you just go and look for Suzaku the beast god of summer who is also located here in the leaf" Sasori finishes his message and ties it to a puppet bird sending it away and watches as Deidara and Tobi walk off "Sorry Deidara but this is a mission if you won't get Genbu then I will once help arrives... I hate having to wait" Sasori opens up his big puppet and hides inside it to rest up while he waits for back up to arrive.

To be continued

Next chapter will be a continuation of this chapter


End file.
